This invention relates to a method for producing a molded chocolate product, and more particularly to a method for producing a molded chocolate product from which air bubbles can be removed especially when producing such a product having a complicated or intricate concaved and convexed decorative pattern at which air bubbles are formed.
A variety of methods for removing air bubbles incorporated into a chocolate material in the chocolate production process have been known. For example, it has been well known to vibrate a chocolate mold into which a fluidized chocolate material having approximately 60,000 centipoises after ordinary tempering is performed is charged. Although in the conventional methods it is possible to remove air bubbles incorporated into the chocolate material charged into a chocolate mold having a simple shape for producing a plate-shaped chocolate product, there arises a problem with such conventional methods in that it is only insufficiently possible to remove air bubbles incorporated into an ordinarily tempered chocolate material having a viscosity of approximately 60,000 centipoises present in complicated concaved and convexed decorative portions formed within a bag shaped elastic mold such as finely shaped decorative portions or inverted tapered decorative portions thereof. The chocolate products having decorative patterns on which air bubbles are present are commercially less valuable or can not be sold depending on the bubbles being formed. Accordingly, with the conventional methods decorative patterns of chocolate products are necessarily simple and limited in designing.